The Empire of Romania
:: Royal Family of the Empire Romanian Law Official Wiki: http://royalromania.wikia.com Path to the Throne #Prince Sabastian Spark Too Young #Princess Ariana Spark Too Young #Princess Sparky Whitewolf - Twin Sister #Prime Minister Basily Brawlmonk IV #Minister David Plankginty #Minister John Daniels #Minister Daniel Nexus (Black Jack) #Minister William Shoresmythe # #Minister Kwagar Ocata #''Same as 6'' (Duke of Bucharest) # # # #Ottoman Empire Diplomatic Policies 'Minister of Foreign Relations: Lord Ambassador David Plankginty' Neutral Nations Enemy Nations Occupations/Wars *Raven's Cove Occupation *1st Lootian War (vs. Guild Executors) *2nd Lootian War (vs.Looters) *Occupation of Russia (1746) Military Forces and Leaders Prime Minister: Basily Brawlmonk IV 'King's Council' *Leader (2nd): Prime Minister Basily Brawlmonk IV *Foreign Relations (3rd): Lord Ambassador David Plankginty *Warfare (4th): Lord General Johnathan Daniels *Commerce (5th):'' Minister Daniel Nexus ( Black Jack )'' *Romanian Guard (6th): Minister William Shoresmythe *Interior (7th):'' None'' *Intelligence (8th): Kwagar Ocata 'Imperial Senate' *Lord Chancellor of the Imperial Senate: Jack Rogers Daggerhawk (NA-MO) Key *MO -Moldova *WA -Wallachia *BU -Bucharest *YE -Yedisan *MC - Morrocco *NE - Nepal *U -Unity Party Member *R -Romanian People's Party *NA -Not Affiliated with any party Example: (U-MO) means the Representative is a Unity Party Member from Bucharest. Parliament Members *Sen. Mary Spark (U-BU) *Sen. Kathrine Amore (R-BU) *Sen. Davy Darkmorgan (R-WA) *Sen. ___ (_-WA) *Sen. ___ (_-WA) *Sen. Jack Bluehawk (NA-MO) *Sen. ___ (_-MO) *Sen. ___ (_-MO) *Sen. ___ (_-MO) *Sen. ___ (_-YE) *Sen. ___ (_-YE) *Sen. ___ (_-YE) *Sen. ___ (_-MC) *Sen. ___ (_-MC) *Sen. ___ (_-NE) *Sen. ___ (_-NE) 'Navy Forces' ' ' Sea force of Romania *Navy Force Leader: Grand Admiral Charles James Warmonk II Admirals And Commodores 1. Lord Admiral Charles Warmonk 2. Admiral Eric Machawk 3. Admiral Jack Stormcrash 4. Admiral Robert Seasteel 5. Admiral Zack O 6. Commodore Benito Sailsmythe 7. Commodore - Nick Sailsmythe 8. Commodore - Hector Pillagebar 'Army Forces' Land force of Romania *Army Force Leader: Lord General'' John Daniels'' Generals Max Amount of Generals: 3 (not including the leading Army Leader) *Shamrock O'Hayes *Robert McRoberts *Francis Bluehawk Romanian S.Q.U.A.D. *Leader - Commander Christopher Edgemalley *2nd in Command - William Shoresmythe *3rd in command - Matthew Shorefoote *4th in command - X Jumper *5th in command - Eric Machawk The rest include people such as - Jamie, Davy Darkfury, Basily Galifizois V ( son of basil Brawlmonk ), and 15 more jumpers Romanian Intelligence Agency (RIA) Minister: Kwagar Ocata 'Romanian Guard' ' ' *Romanian Guard Minister: William Shoresmythe Romanian Guard protect those of high national seats. Such as Emperor Albert Spark I and Prime Minister Basil Brawlmonk. Territories :::: Provinces 'Wallachia' Grand Duke/Duchess: None 'Moldova' Grand Duke:'' None'' 'Yedisan' Grand Duke: Kwagar Ocata 'Bucharest' Grand Duke: John Daniels News *Duke Davy Hookwrecker is relieved of duty-John Daniels is made new Grand Duke of Bucharest. *Parliament is abolished and an Imperial Senate put in place as Romania becomes an Empire once more *Minister Spots reduced, Minister of Interior in charge of Domestic Commerce, Education, and more *Minister Jason Yelloweagle and Duke Jeremiah Garland resign *Morrocco & Nepal are annexed by Romania after a deal is made Prime Minister Priorities ~ From the King #Keep track of the entire Russian Matter #Appoint Dukes/Duchesses as well as Governors for our new colonies. #Fill the Minister of Interior Position. 'Romanian Guilds' #'United Allies (Main Romanian Guild)' #Spartans Forever #Imperial Romania Category:Governments Category:Role-Play Category:Romania Category:Ottoman Empire